HTTYD Oneshots and such
by HairyPringle
Summary: Many many pairings, these will be mostly smut with a little bit of pairing followed by a nice hot cup of romance. There will be many lemons squeezed.
1. Adventurous

**This oneshot was requested by 'brother of kane' and I have adhered to the request as much as I could. There were a few things that I left out of the story but let me know what you think. :)**

(SET A FEW YEARS AFTER DRAGONS 2)

Whoops of cheer erupted from the crowd as Astrid and Nakagi swooped in on their ultimate prize; The Black Sheep. Astrid knew she had to be fast otherwise-

"No!" She shouted. Nakagi roared in despair. "He got it!"

Hiccup laughed as he and Toothless collected the Black sheep, ten points and, subsequently, the game. The crowd went wild as Toothless let a massive ball of plasma erupt in the sky, Nakagi following suit.

Nakagi was a Night Fury, found by Toothless abandoned and severely injured, Toothless took her under his wing, figuratively. Not as a father, however, Cloudjumper took that responsibility off Toothless' wings (the Alpha was barely coping with the workload as is). Instead, Toothless became a close friend to Nakagi as she recovered and spent time recuperating.

"You remember the bet?" Hiccup asked Astrid, his toothy grin making Astrid want to kiss him and also punch him at the same time.

"How could I not?" Astrid huffed. Before the race, Hiccup and Astrid had made a wager on who would win. The loser had to give the winner whatever they wanted for a day. Astrid was confident since she had been flying with Nakagi for four years and she saw her skill level as nearly matching Hiccup's.

Astrid had been different since Stormfly was gravely injured in a storm (ironically), though she took in Nakagi as her dragon once the young dragon was big enough to ride. Hiccup had made a saddle for Astrid and Nakagi for Nakagi's 5th Snoggletog, which coincided with Astrid's 24th. The two had a bond like no other, and Nakagi spent free time pestering Toothless, whom expressed displeasure but secretly enjoyed her brightening his day. She made his life as the Alpha bearable.

Toothless watched his friend walk towards Astrid's house, alongside her rider. He was almost staring as her tail swayed behind her. His eyes trailed along her back, to her wings. They were slightly smaller than Toothless' but no less powerful. He looked toward her head, it was tricky to see since she was walking away from him but he could imagine the bright, cyan eyes staring at him, pupils dilated. She turned back at him and sniffed the air. If dragons could blush, he would have as he tore his gaze and looked at her mesmerising eyes, giving her his toothless smile. He heard a chuckle as he felt a scratch behind his ear and leaned into it, purring. Hiccup always knew where to scratch Toothless. It was one of his qualities that Toothless couldn't live without.

* * *

"What are we gonna do tomorrow, bud?" Hiccup asked his dragon.

_I don't know, something crazy perhaps?_ Toothless thought, not that Hiccup could hear.

"I guess I'll have to improvise." Hiccup said, grinning. "I still can't believe she thought she would win."

_Nakagi isn't slow, we came closer to losing that time than we ever have._ Toothless snorted.

"Though it was pretty close this time. We're gonna have to work on your diving." Hiccup remarked.

_You weigh me down. Plus, you were slightly drunk. _Toothless padded over to his patch of straw. It was almost as good as Dragon nip but it sometimes got stuck in his scales and Hiccup would spend the first few minutes of his morning pulling it out. Plus, it didn't smell as good.

Hiccup was about to go to bed when he heard a knock at the door. He got up and opened it. He felt a sharp pain on his arm as his eyes focussed on the blond plait of his wife, Astrid.

"That's for beating me." She growled. Hiccup was about to protest when Astrid locked their lips together in a passionate kiss that lasted several seconds.

"Let me guess, that's for everything else?" Hiccup asked with a smirk before holding the door open.

"Nope, that was a 'Hello'." Astrid said as she walked inside with a basket of food. She had become quite good at cooking since the war/raids had ended and Drago had been defeated, again. There was no fighting to do so she had decided to find something to prevent her going insane.

They shared a quiet dinner, nobody seemed to want to disturb them tonight. Usually, if they wanted some privacy, they'd have to ask Valka to watch Berk for them while they partook in _other_ activities. Astrid was destined to break the silence, since she was quite social now.

"So, put any thought into what you're going to do tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah, that… I've put a little thought in. Why?"

"I have some ideas." Astrid winked and Hiccup could barely contain himself.

"You… want to? With these two around?" Hiccup motioned to the two sleeping dragons in the corner. The last time they had tried _that_, Toothless had decided to lick Hiccup all over and Nakagi had done the same to Astrid, inadvertently finishing the job for Hiccup.

"It was rather funny." Astrid giggled, the memory fresh in her mind.

"For you. I had to watch _your_ dragon doing _that_ to you." Hiccup cringed but laughed and Astrid blushed with such intensity that her cheeks put the fire to shame.

Their conversation continued well into the night and little did they know, two dragons were listening in and plotting silently amongst each other.

* * *

Toothless picked Hiccup up and held the sleeping young man in his front legs. Nakagi did the same with Astrid, her paws inadvertently pressing into the woman's breasts and enticing a moan from her. They waddled out snuck to the nearest cliff edge. Knowing they had to be careful, took off slowly, avoiding waking either human. Toothless knew exactly where he was going and lead Nakagi towards the horizon.

As they approached their destination, Toothless saw the sun coming up. He knew that Hiccup and Astrid would sleep for some time after it had risen. Once the two adults were asleep, Toothless proceeded to rip their clothes off, just to make things easier for the two. Nakagi watched Toothless as the Alpha took care of their companions, as he took their clothes to the edge of the sea stack and dropped them on a ledge below.

Toothless felt something strange as he walked back towards Nakagi. _Is everything ok?_ He asked.

_Yeah._ The voice that came back at him was seductive and irresistible as Toothless watched Nakagi flop onto her back. He sniffed the air and noticed a scent erupting from the female. He felt something growing under his belly. Something he hadn't felt since…

He knew exactly what the female wanted and he was more than happy to comply. He approached Nakagi, length growing under him. He watched Nakagi spread her legs, exposing her pitch black, dripping slit to Toothless. The smell was intoxicating as Toothless slid into Nakagi. He paused when he felt something stopping him. He looked towards his friend as she gave him another burst of smell that sent him driving in. The female bit _her_ Alpha on his shoulder, sealing their bond as blood trickled down her core onto the grass. As Toothless pulled out, Nakagi moaned in desire for more and nearly roared as Toothless rammed into her again and again, the two dragons finding pure pleasure in their activity. Nakagi felt a pressure like no other explode within her and soon she roared as Toothless was forced out of her, juices gushing all over him. This was too much for the male to contain and he rammed inside again, working to his own inevitable climax. It took some time but he was close when he heard his companion stirring.

* * *

Hiccup woke to grunting and growling and he looked over to see Toothless and Nakagi going at it in full view on the grass, juices dribbling out of the female's area. _Wait a minute… Grass?_ He thought as he looked around and realised he wasn't anywhere near Berk. There was a collection of sea stacks about half a day's flight from Berk and Hiccup identified several as he looked over the side. _Oh no… They haven't…_ Hiccup went wide-eyed as he looked down to see himself completely naked. Astrid woke beside him not long after and gasped at their situation.

"It could be worse. I could be Snotlout." Hiccup suggested. Astrid glared and punched him in the arm.

That was when the smell hit them.

It was overpowering. There was a trace of fish but Hiccup and Astrid could care less about what was in the smell. There was no escape from the feeling, the_arousal_ that was paired with the smell they identified as pheromones from both dragons. Astrid couldn't help reaching down and stroking herself. She had never felt this wet in her life as she saw Hiccup struggling with his throbbing member, the tip glistening in the sunlight. She threw herself onto Hiccup and kissed him with such passion that she could have _sworn_ Hiccup's shaft grew. She felt intense pleasure as 'Hiccup' slid into her, bigger than before. Her eyes opened wide as she felt Dragon hide press into her rear. Nothing could suppress the gasp of pleasure she released as Toothless thrust into her. Hiccup was no longer underneath Astrid as Toothless continued ramming into her, pleasure building up in her core. She felt Toothless pause, the throbbing member bringing her closer. She sobbed as he pulled out, easing the pressure in her core. She gasped when her own dragon took over with its tongue, tasting the juices starting to trickle out of her. The new pleasure was overwhelming as she screamed and juices poured over her dragon's face. Toothless resumed after Astrid come down from her high and she wondered where Hiccup was.

Hiccup was unsure of what to think as Nakagi came over and flopped onto her back, spreading her legs wide. Hiccup was unsure but looked over to Toothless ramming inside his wife. He decided that it was okay as he got up and eased himself in. He had felt pleasure with Astrid but this was so much more. He felt every millimetre of his wife's dragon as he thrust in and out, bringing his hand down to play with the glistening slit he was thrusting into. The dragon responded by purring, the vibrations bringing the human/dragon pair closer to their respective climaxes. Hiccup came first, erupting his seed into Nakagi. Knowing he was out for some time, he pulled out and brought his head down to taste the juices. Nakagi threw her head back as Hiccup rubbed his tongue up and down and soon the female dragon came. Hiccup was nearly thrown back with the amount of juices that erupted from Nakagi as the female dragon roared louder than ever. Toothless and Astrid paused and looked over to see Nakagi shuddering in pure pleasure as Hiccup stood up and realised he was getting hard again. He walked over to Toothless and motioned for the dragon to get off. "My turn."

Toothless went over to his mate and lay on top of her, waiting for her to calm down from her monumental high. The more he waited, the more pleasure he was missing out on. He warbled as he looked back at what Hiccup and Astrid were doing.

Hiccup was ramming into Astrid at a pace that would put Toothless to shame. Astrid was scratching deep grooves into Hiccup's back as Hiccup slammed into her continuously. He knew she was close to climax as she started to scream his name louder and louder until he felt an unbearable pressure on his shaft. It took all of his remaining strength to hold himself inside as his thrusts became erratic and uneven, his seed erupting deep into Astrid's womb. Astrid's eyes had rolled back at this point and her body continued to spasm for several minutes, even after Hiccup had pulled out and fallen into a deep slumber beside her, completely exhausted.

Nakagi was still asleep as Toothless realised he was the last one awake. He figured that a little more pleasure wouldn't hurt as he positioned himself over Nakagi.

"Wait, Toothless. Come here." Astrid beckoned, toying casually with her dripping slit as Toothless bounded over. "Lay on your back." The dragon did so.

Toothless went wide eyed as Astrid took Toothless in her mouth and started to suck on the throbbing shaft. She continued to play with herself as she bobbed her head in a rhythm that drove Toothless crazy. She could feel the dragon bucking somewhat and Toothless warbled as she took her mouth away, only to replace it with her glistening wetness. "One more time." She whispered as she started to bob up and down. Toothless couldn't comprehend what was happening but he loved it. Astrid continued to bob as Toothless was driven closer to his climax. She knew he was close when he roared again, his bucking becoming more apparent and erratic. Then, all of a sudden, she slid off and pumped his member with her hand with such a pace that her hand was a blur to Toothless. Ropes of seed shot several metres into the air as Toothless came, passing out soon after. Some of the seed landed on Hiccup and Nakagi but Astrid caught some in her mouth, lapping up the thick liquid and soon joining her husband and the two reptiles in a deep slumber that was well earned.

**I might extend this, I might not. You guys let me know if you want more, ok?**

**-HairyPringle**


	2. Reunion

**Reunion – A HTTYD Oneshot**

**Oneshots are ****_soooooooooooo _****much easier to write than full stories. This one's a little short but I wrote most of it just after waking up and on an empty stomach.**

She was bored. The only thing that got her excited was the lump of cash she was receiving at the end of the day. She didn't care at all for the men who gave her 'her best time ever' or that elusive, extreme climax she was hoping for. Nobody today had really done it for her, which was disappointing.

The disappointment probably wasn't helped by her long lost love, Henry. He left a few years ago and didn't come back. She was devastated. She had wanted to ask him out but when he was around, she felt hot, flustered and couldn't come up with anything to say. Why did he have to leave her there, in Berk? They could have been so happy together.

She wasn't proud of her work, but it paid well. Her 'boss' was kind and made sure to take good care of his ladies. They were never without protection of all kinds, for several reasons. Everyone was everyone's friend at the apartment block and when they weren't open, they'd go out, drink and have lives.

A knock disturbed her from her thoughts as she got up and answered the door. She went to open it but it was held shut. "Put on a mask first." That voice sounded familiar…

"Ok." She said and not a moment later, she was back, opening the door, with the mask on.

The man was tall and slender, with green eyes and messy auburn hair. He looked remarkably like the boy who left her a few…

"Henry…" She whispered. The man froze.

"Who?" He asked.

"Oh, nobody. You look like someone I lov- knew. Someone I knew." She knew that the parts of her face that were exposed by the mask were a deep crimson as the man laughed. She took this as a cue to get started and lowered her dress, only to have it held up by the man who was giving her all sorts of rushes in all the right places.

"Keep it on, I just want to talk." That was odd, nobody came to a whorehouse to 'talk'. They'd go to the counsellor next door.

"Ok… What do you want to talk about?" She asked, sitting on the couch. She gestured for him to join but he stayed standing.

"It started about five years ago, I was outcast by everyone I knew so I left my home. For some reason, I could never forget this one girl, I can't exactly remember her name but I know that she was beautiful. I just couldn't stop thinking about her. It took me a few years to get over her but I'm haunted by the memories now."

_Is it really you Henry? My beautiful Henry, back after all this time?_

"Do you want to get your mind off her?" She asked, hoping that he would comply. She had never felt this way about one of her clients before and it was making her feel amazing. The warmth, the wetness, the sheer _anticipation_ of what lay beneath.

"Yes please…" The man looked towards her in what appeared to be shame. The next thing she knew, he was all over her, showering her still clothed body in 'affection'.

"You look just like her…" He mumbled in between his kisses. She grabbed his head and took his lips in hers. She didn't know why she did it, but it felt right.

"You look just like him…" She didn't realise she had said it until it was too late. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Just like who?" He asked.

"There was a guy I liked before I came here, his name was –"

"Henry." He cut her short. "Astrid? Is that you?" She took off her mask and was greeted with a mixture of emotions.

"Yes." She dove in and kissed him again, pulling her dress down to her waist as their tongues engaged in battle. She felt him shift as he hardened, the length begging for release against the tight pants he was wearing. She took his shirt off and pressed against his chest with her own, earning a moan from him as his cock got even harder. Henry took his hands and delicately ran them down her body, making her gasp as her tongue gave way to his. They continued to kiss as their clothes were guided to the floor. Henry broke away and kissed her neck, earning a proper moan from Astrid.

She was feeling bliss as he kissed her body in ways that the normal men who came in weren't able to do. She continued to moan as she reached down and grasped the throbbing member that was pressed against her. It was Henry's turn to groan as she ran her hand over the tip, stroking it and making the man twitch with every touch. He kissed her breasts and teased the nipples that were rapidly hardening when she stopped him. She reached over and grabbed a small container of pills and took one. She then gave a pill to Henry and he looked at her with a blank expression.

"It's pretty cool. It makes the whole body more sensitive but durable. Means that we can go for longer." She explained, already feeling the effects begin. "I've been saving them for you." She started to breathe more heavily as her body reacted to the pill.

Henry took the pill and noticed his erection throbbing in time with his pounding heart. He grabbed it and started to pump it when Astrid took it in her hand and mouth, leaving his legs wobbly. Astrid was working magic with her mouth as Hiccup came closer to the edge faster than ever before. He moaned and panted faster and faster as Astrid pulled her mouth away and replaced it with her breasts. Henry thrust into the mounds with increasing frequency and it wasn't long before he erupted. His seed spurted onto Astrid's face, neck and breasts in long, thick releases that made him shudder. Astrid massaged it onto her as Henry's length softened and hardened again in record time. He descended on her wetness and took it in his mouth, feeling Astrid clench her thighs around his head as she moaned and panted. He continued to tease with his tongue before her legs tightened and juices spurted with a scream.

_He actually did it. This is better than I thought it would be._ Astrid thought as she continued to spasm, her whole body shuddering as the orgasm continued.

_We haven't even started to fuck yet and I've already made a mess!_ She calmed down just as Henry rubbed his length over her entrance, making her moan. Henry teased her entrance before slamming in, causing Astrid's breath to hitch. He wasn't huge, but he knew how to use what he was given and Astrid couldn't say anything as Hiccup thrust into her. The speed increased with their heartbeats and soon Henry was slamming into Astrid with enough pace that she could barely concentrate on anything. The pleasure was unbearable as they both erupted again, Henry's seed spilling into Astrid's womb and the juices from said womb pouring out onto Henry's length. They were so overcome at this new high that Henry let out a hiccup. Astrid couldn't help laughing as Henry blushed a deep crimson and hiccupped again.

It took some time but the stains were finally cleared from the couch. They were both dressed and Henry pulled out his wallet to give Astrid a lump of cash.

"Your fee, milady." He bowed and Astrid giggled.

"For you, it's free. That was the best I've ever had." Astrid smiled as Henry put his money back.

"So why are you here?" Henry asked.

"I ended up being kicked out of home after you left because I was so depressed, so I lived on the streets for a few months. Then the guy you saw at the front desk came up to me and offered me a place to stay and a job. Just lucky I accepted because some of the storms we had a few weeks later were _terrible_." Astrid realized she was babbling so she stopped there.

"I'm sorry you were kicked out, I feel like it's my fault. I knew you liked me but I didn't want to shame you. I was always looked down upon and that made me feel like you deserved better." Henry said. Astrid pecked his cheek.

"It's ok." She went to make some coffee as Henry walked to the door.

"You know, I have a nice apartment not too far from here." Henry said. "You could come by some time. I've kept a space specifically for you in every place I've stayed. You could possibly end up using that space." Astrid's face flushed as she realised he had felt the same way about her all these years.

"I was told, when I moved here, that I could leave any time I wanted. I think I've found that time." Astrid said as the kettle boiled. "I'd love to come over. I'd love to stay with you!" She raced over and gave Henry a passionate kiss as they went to the kitchen to start their activity all over again.

"I love you, my Hiccup." Astrid smiled into their kisses as Henry laughed.

**Another oneshot down. I don't know when or what I'll post next but I know that it won't be soon. I have uni exams in a couple of weeks and I'm not sleeping well...**

**Student life :/**

**Ah well, what can I do? I put myself into this mess so I'll just have to find a way out. See you all once this has all boiled over and I'm a free man again.**

**-HairyPringle**


End file.
